


Benediction

by Phoenixnotfelix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Chosen, Drabble, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, F/M, Ficlet, Forgiveness, Reference to Rape, Reference to sexual assault, Unfinished, it's a mess sorry, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnotfelix/pseuds/Phoenixnotfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stood again before the dying man, and with the conviction of a believer, she said “I love you.” <br/>As though it were a benediction, a last rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unfinished shitty ficlet straight from the 4am ramblings in my notes, enjoy friends xo

In the end none of it mattered anymore  
It no longer mattered that they’d made each other bleed   
That they’d torn each other apart   
That they’d made each other feel when the world had made them numb   
It didn’t matter that he’d tried to kill her time and again, and that she’d been no different   
It didn’t matter that they’d used each other selfishly   
Or that he would have violated her in the most despicable way had she not stopped him   
The end is funny like that, the way it makes everything seem so moronically simple   
The way that the pain of the past once burned, comes down to two hands, gripping tightly like innocent children, aflame, but somehow bearable, even just for a moment.

But this was not the first time that she’d stood before a man that she loved. who would die because of her, before her very eyes.   
But Buffy was no longer the girl she’d once been, so full of anger and denial of her very being.

So despite everything they had done to each other, she stood again before the dying man, and with the conviction of a believer, she said “I love you.”   
As though it were a benediction, a last rite.


End file.
